The Key to a New Adventure
by TerraStarKey
Summary: It's the start of a new school year at Luna Nova. Last school year Akko and her friends beat a giant missile and all seemed well for the new school year. Everything is on track for an easy(ier) year. That's is until the new girl comes and kicks start a new adventure and causes a few hearts to connect. Ships- Diakko, LotteXSucy, CharCoix, some ship with Amanda (still to be decided).
1. One very lost and lucky Lea

What's feels to be forever a young girl with blonde hair and hazel eyes steps out through the doors of the train station. A strong gust of wind blows by causing her green fanal to flap a bit over her gray cargo short and blue t-shirt. A wide smile grew on her face when she saw what was behind the doors.

"I can't believe it." Lea mutter, "I'm almost there."

After a two very long plane flights, one cab ride, and three trains she almost reached her desired destination. Luna Nova Magic Academy. A long time wish of wanting to learn magic was soon in hand.

Well not a long time wish but long enough for her to say it is.

She stood outside the train station at Glastonbury. In her left hand was an open Luna Nova pamphlet on the page where the directions to the school were. Throwing on her backpack and grabbing her suitcase she starts off into what 'feels' like the right direction thanks to her gut. 'Going with your gut feeling' as she calls it.

As she walks down the quiet street she looks around at the buildings of red and orange. Small stores and restaurants littered up and down the street along with some houses. With the small breeze blowing and sun shining everywhere she did not regret her choice of direction.

After about an hour of walking, asking some residents, and checking her map she came to the conclusion she was lost. She sat down on a nearby bench to check again and to regain her breath along with come up with a new plan.

Letting out a sigh she begins to think. "Soooooooo what now? I didn't exactly think this through enough did I? Oh you think so? Maaaaaayyyyybeeeee you should have thought of a plan B for once! Hey who asked you?! Ummm let's see YOU YOU IDJIT!" She stood up. "Hey don't call me that! Wait…" A bit of some realization kicked in. "Did I just call myself an idjit?"

It wasn't uncommon that Lea would just randomly start to talk to herself. Especially in times of cluelessness. When this happened people would assume she had a medical condition or was crazy, mainly the latter

"All I'm looking for is a flipping tree building thingy! How hard is that?!" She shuts her eyes and takes her hand through her short blonde hair. "Why can't I find the terminal for Luna Nova?!"

"Excuse me but do you mean the ley line terminal?"

"Huh?" Lea opens her eyes to her addresser.

In front of her stood a girl with long wavy platinum hair with green tea highlights. She looked to be about an inch or two taller than Lea. She had a broom in one hand and a witch's hat in the other.

She also wore what seemed to be a uniform.

Lea was a bit surprised that someone had actually come up to talk with her. She let out a small nod.

"Yes I am. I'm having a bit of trouble. You see I'm not familiar with that area yet."

"I see." She states in a calm manner. "May I ask why exactly are you look for the ley line."

"I will be attending Luna Nova if I ever get there." She kicks a nearby pebble and shoves both hands into her pockets.

"So you're the new student everyone seems to be talking about. In that case let me introduce myself. My name is Diana Cavendish."

Lea lets out a loud snicker and Diana gives her a questionable look.

"I'm sorry. It's just your last name is kinda funny. Not that I'm trying to be mean or anything. It's just I've never seen heard of a name like."

Diana was a bit surprised at her response. She was never told that her last name was 'funny'.

"Anyways I'm Terrain Starshoot Venture Key, but call me Lea. My name is kinda a mouthful."

"It's nice to meet you, Lea. If you like I can show you to the ley line. I'm actually heading there myself."

Lea so had another wide smile on her face again.

"Can you! That's great! That's a whole bunch! You do not believe how lost I was earlier."

"Well, it was quite easy to see that you could use some assistance when you called yourself an 'idjit'."

"You heard that? Ahhhhh this is embarrassing!"

Diana smiled. "Don't worry. I assure you that it wasn't too embarrassing. Now let's go, neither of us wants to be late of the orientation." She begins to walk off.

"Wait there's an orientation?!" Lea quickly grabs her belongings and rushes after Diana.

"Yes, there is. If students are late to the orientation than they will be banned from attending."

"Wow, that seems kinda harsh." Lea responses as she walks next to her. "You know you don't look like the kind of person that would be late to anything though and you're in the verge of being late? I don't get it."

"You are correct. In fact, we will be there about half an hour early."

"Ohhhhh that makes sense. Well, good thing you found me otherwise I would have been screwed."

"Yes well, that was fortunate on your part."

The two soon fell into a comfortable silence as they walked. Pass over a little stone bridge and a quick walk uphill they reach the ley line terminal.

Lea was fascinated by the old building. She guessed it was there for hundreds of years but it looked as if it was built about ten years ago. She placed a hand of the old stone just admiring the architecture.

"Wow, this is awesome. The stories these bricks could tell." She tries to hug the wall the best she could. "Please tell me your secrets."

Diana just stood there watching Lea hug the building with utter confusion. First she talks to herself, second she laughs at her name, and third, she's hugging an old building. To her, this girl was getting weirder by the minute.

"Well if you're done hugging the terminal it's time for us to part ways. It was very nice meeting you Lea. I hope to see you around the school."

Diana walks inside the build and mounts her broom, but she could take off Lea runs inside.

"Wait you're going already? Before you do can you tell me exactly how I'm supposed to get there?"

Diana lets out a sigh. "This is a ley line terminal. By using a broom you are able to ride the ley line to Luna Nova."

"Ahu Yeah…" Lea faces is mixed with confusion and disbelief. "How exactly am I going to get there without a broom. Let alone knowing how to ride it."

"Well, I suppose I couldn't leave you stranded here. Get on and hold on tight. We wouldn't want you falling off."

Lea nodded her heads and hooked her suitcase on. After doing so she climbed abroad and tightly put both arms around Diana's waist. Lea wasn't scared of falling but the thought of her hitting the ground did.

Soon they were up in the air and flying through the ley line. With the wind rushing through her hair and ear Lea felt a bit nervous this first time on the whole trip. What if she failed her classes, what if she did something sooooooo stupid she'd get kicked out. So many 'what if' filled Lea's head that she now had second thoughts, but it was much too late for that.

Just before it became to bad the school came in view. Every doubt Lea just had vanished in an instant. With Luna Nova in her sights, she never knew such joy. The biggest smile she ever had was plastered on her face. She thought back to a friend at home that told her something. That could only describe this moment for her.

"A believing heart is your magic."

 **Author's note**

 **Hey TerraKey here! So I hope you enjoy the first chapter of A Key to a New Adventure. Please let me know what you think of it, what I can improve upon and anything least you feel may be important. I may have author notes at the end of every chapter but who knows. I will try to update once a week, maybe twice if I'm not busy on Saturdays. Thanks again for the read! Again hope you in enjoyed and see you next time. **


	2. The New Blue Team

**_"Hey Starshoot! Where you going?"_**

 ** _"What do you mean? I'm going home, after all school's out for the day."_**

 ** _"Ok, yeah I can see that, but it's Thursday."_**

 ** _"Ooookkkk it's Thursday. What about it?_**

 ** _"You have therapy today, remember. You told me every Thursday after school is therapy day."_**

 ** _"Yeah well I'm not going. What's the big deal?"_**

 ** _"What's the big deal?! You never miss! This isn't like you and that's saying something. You've been acting strange. All day I might add! And I'm worried. I'm your friend just talk to me."_**

 ** _"This about going to that magic school off in England?"_**

 ** _"It is. Look I know you hate goodbyes. That's why you're not going, you don't want this to be the last one you have. You don't want to say goodbye. But you know, you don't have to say goodbye, you can say 'See you when I get back'. You're not staying there forever. You'll go learn magic and do amazing things. After all, like a great witch once said 'A believing heart is your magic.'."_**

"A believing heart is your magic." Lea whispered.

"I'm sorry Lea but what was that you just said?"

"Huh? Oh it was nothing Diana, it's the sight. It's a lot to take in."

Diana doesn't respond as they land on the ground in front of the entryway to the school. Lea gets off and unhooked her suitcase from Diana's broom. She looked back to the school building with butterflies growing in her stomach. The tall pristine walls that hold the key to a new adventure for her.

She turned back over to Diana who was patiently standing beside her. "Thank you Diana for everything you've done for me so far. I would still be lost if it weren't for you."

She smiled "You're welcome Lea. I hope you can find your way around once inside. If you have any questions feel free to ask me."

Lea nodded her head and walked inside with Diana behind her. Once inside the two part ways and were off to their own devices.

Lea remembered that she needs to visit the Headmistress before she could do anything else, so she set a new course to find her office, hoping of course she doesn't get lost, again.

After her parting with Lea, Diana started to walk towards the auditorium for the orientation. Even with all the students who arrived early the hallway was a little quieter than she would have liked. Just as Diana turned the corner she was tackle attacked from behind by a very happy brunette.

"DIANA!!! You're here! Finally! I missed you sooooooooo much over the summer!"

"Ah-Akko!" She stuttered as a small blush crepts onto her cheeks. "I have missed you as well, but would you please let go of me."

Diana desperately tries to remove her friend from her waist, but ultimately fails when the brunette tightened her hold and buries her head into her back.

Akko began to pout. "No!"

"If you don't release me I will use magic to do so."

"Ahhhhh fine." She released Diana from her hold. "What took you so long to get here?"

"Well you see I was helping out a new student I ran into on the way here."

"A new student?"She cocked head to the side,

Diana knew she was going to need to explain a bit. "Yes, a new student. She was having some notable issues finding the ley line and I merely assisted her. Now let's go, I'm sure your teammates are already here waiting for you in the auditorium for the orientation."

Akko nodded her head in agreement. She and Diana walk together to the auditorium. When they arrive Akko waved over to Lotte and Sucy getting their attention. The two wave back and Akko walks over to them. Diana finds her own teammate, Hannah and Barbara, and sits down with them starting a conversation about what they each did over the summer, along with Diana telling them of the girl she met on the way.

Over time students slowly fill in the rows of stands patiently waiting for the orientation to start. Most talking with each about their summer fun, and a few did a bit of last minute reading for their summer assignments. At some point Barbara began to tell Hannah about the newest Nightfall book were Edgar was about to confess his love for Arthur, but was stopped when he saw he had a very embarrassing pimple smack in the middle of his forehead and became too frightened to tell him because of it, along with a few more important topic of the book. Diana's eyes started wander around the room taking note of the girls who have arrived and those just entering. Her eyes fell to Lea just entering the auditorium and searching the rows for an empty seat. Barbara notices her friend's absence attention.

"Hey Diana is that the new girl you helped earlier?" Barbara asked looking in the direction Diana was.

"Yes, her name is Lea."

"I actually heard that because of the odd number of students that came this year, she will be a four person team instead of three like normal."

"Wait, she's going to be on a four person team, why?" Barbara asks.

"I don't know the exact answer, but I heard from Mary and Avery that it has something to do with her state of mind."

"Wow. Do you think she'll be apart of red team, or green team?"

"If she is then I'll feel bad for her. Being on Akko's team is going to do more harm than good, and don't get me started on Amanda." Hannah said.

"Girls" Diana cuts in "I don't think that will be the case, but I'm positive any team she ends up on she will be just fine and her teammates."

Backtrack to about fifteen minutes ago

After leaving Diana, Lea starts her hunt for the Headmistress' office. Lucky for her it didn't take very long. She was told from the Headmistress that she will be placed on a team and she will be the fourth member of that team. After the orientation she should come back to her office to meet her teammates. She was given a uniform to change into.

She was given directions to the auditorium and made her way over. It was fairly easy to find the large room, also the steady stream of students walking there certainly helped. When she enter the auditorium many of the stands were being filled in from students wanting to sit with their friends so they could catch up from their break apart.

Lea quickly found a seat close to the door in the back. The girls around her didn't seem to mind her sitting there, but she was feeling uncomfortable, perhaps anxious. It wasn't because of the people around her but the sheer number of them. Her hands starts twitching just begging to do something. Lea was sure wishing she had some legos or even a Rubik's cube.

'Wait. My Rubik's cube! I forgot it was in pocket. Maybe if you didn't let your mind wander you would've remembered. Oh shut up. You first.'

Slipping a hand into her pocket she pulled out a small 3 by 3 Rubik's cube. Unlike traditional Rubik's cube with their regular colors of red, blue, white, orange, green, and yellow hers was a single shade of a bronzy yellow with different music notes on each side. The cube was already solved to a bit of her disappointment, but scrambling it would be just as fun. After a few moves she was beginning to feel at ease.

Once the Headmistress walked upon the stage the room went silent. Behind her were all the teacher waiting for her to start. She welcomed everyone back to school and those who were new. She reviewed the school rules and gave a small speech for everyone to do their best this year. After that was all said and done the students were allowed to leave and teacher returned to their classrooms and offices for last minute preparations for classes the next day.

The blue team was just about to leave when Professor Finnelan informed them of reporting to the Headmistress' office. The three of them assumed that the Headmistress wanted to discuss a patrolling schedule for this year. As they head to her office Diana see a familiar face partially leaning against the wall next to the office' door with a Rubik's cube in her hand. Her head was facing down to the cube turning the rows and columns.

"Lea what are you doing here?"

"Huh?" She looked up. "Oh umm hey Diana. I- I'm waiting f-for the Headmistress to b-be out of h-her meeting with a t-teacher. Wh-who are your friends."

In the very little time Diana had known Lea this was strange. This wasn't the same attitude Diana remembered her having.

"What's wrong? You're acting strange. Lea if you need someone to talk to I'm here." She reached out a hand to put on her shoulder, but, immediately Lea closed whatever little space she had left between the wall. Lea's hands picked up speed on the cube. Diana retracted her hand and was confused more than ever on what was wrong.

"Umm Diana." Barbara softly spoke. "Maybe she just doesn't want to talk."

"I suppose you're right. Lea the one who just spoke is Barbara." Barbara gave a small wave and smile. "And the one next to her is Hannah." Hannah just waved. Lea gave a small smile to each before she looked

An awkward silence filled the air, save for the noise coming from Lea's Rubik's cube. The door soon opened and the Headmistress stepped out.

"Alright Lea you can come oh you're all here." She was bit surprised to see all of them. "Well everyone come in. This shouldn't take very long."

"Of course Headmistress." Diana says.

Diana, Hannah, and Barbara enter first then Lea after she pockets her Rubik's cube. The Headmistress enters after she does. The four girls stand in front of the Headmistress' desk. The teacher Lea mentioned was still in the room. Blue team recognized as Professor Chariot. After the events of last year she reveals herself as Shiny Chariot publicly to the school. More than a few students and teachers were surprised by this, mostly they asked a bunch of questions, but eventually calmed down. In Chariot's hands were a few school textbooks and a canvas messenger bag.

"First, could you please give Lea her textbook: and bag Professor Chariot. I didn't have very much time to give them to her earlier.

"Of course Headmistress Holbrook." She handed Lea the books and bag.

Lea opened her bag to put the books inside when a blue sash fell out. All eyes fell on it and Lea bended down to pick it up.

"Umm was this supposed to be in here?"

"Yes it is, but that kinda ruined the surprise. Miss. Cavendish, Miss. England, Miss. Parker meet your new roommate, Terrain Starshoot Venture Key or Lea."

"WHAT?" "HUH?" Hannah and Barbara all shouted at the same time.

Lea smiled and looked over to her new roommates. "This is pretty cool. We're roomies!" She also gave the two a quick hug and nudged Diana on the shoulder.

Holbrook smiled "I see this was a good choice. Don't worry about the bed issues I had the fairies add in a bunk bed. Before I forget Lea this is Professor Chariot." She gestured over to her. "She volunteered to be your counselor. Please go to her if you have any problem alright." Holbrook said this in a way of caution. "That is everything I wanted to talk with you about. Have a good rest of you day girls. Oh Diana can I talk with you for just a minute."

Diana had been quiet since they enter the office finally spoke. "Of course Headmistress."

The other three left the office and waited outside for Diana. None of them spoke just like before. Lea was just staring off into space with this blank expression. Hannah and Barbara looked at each other confused on what they should do, as if they're having a mental conversation. Are as Hannah opened her mouth the door opened and Diana stepped out. They both breathe a sigh of relief.

Diana turns over to them. "Ok girls shall we head to our room? We do have classes first thing tomorrow morning."

"Yeah sure Diana." Barbara respond.

"Heck yeah! First day of classes tomorrow!!" Lea skipped around and jumped for her finish.

Hannah gives an annoyed look at Lea. "One minute you're jumpy and nervous the next you are literally jumping. No offense but what's wrong with you?"

"Ummm." Lea looked to the them. "Can I not answer that?"

"Of course you don't have to answer that Lea. Hannah how could you say something like that." Barbara slapped Hannah's shoulder.

"Girls can we please get a move on?" Diana pinched the bridge of nose.

"Yeah I'm with Diana. Come on let's go! What are we going?"

"Just follows us Lea."

"Ooooooookkkkkkaaaaaayyy!!"

The new blue team walked to their dorm in a comfortable silence. Each with a different thought of their mind. But the common shared thought between Diana, Hannah, and Barbara was their new roommates crazy attitude.

 **Author notes**

 **Hello TK here! So chapter two is here! Yaaaayyy!! Honestly I didn't think I'd get this far... Welp I hoped you enjoyed the read as always if you can please leave a review that a be great! I bet you're wondering what's with all of Lea's mood changes. Wellllllll that's a real simple answer but you'll have to keep reading to find out but here's a hint she has two medical... problems, challenges..., Idk if those are the right words, that cause her to be the way she is. I'm writing her like that to help bring more medical awareness and character development** **I'll try my best when writing about it, I have done/ doing my research. I'm also writing this to where Ursula comes out as Chariot and before you ask Croix will be here but later. And before you go 'oh I knew she was going to be on blue team since she met Diana first it makes sense' I honestly didn't know what team I was going to put Lea on. I was thinking about putting her on green team but I decided to ask my family with color they liked best, red, blue, or green, and blue was the winner be default, everyone said blue. So that's all for now, sorry about the long A/n, and see you next time!!**


	3. What Happened?

"Are we there yet?"

"No"

"Are we there yet?"

"Again no"

"... are we there yet."

"BY THE NINE, LEA BE QUIET!"

"... I didn't get an answer."

"We left our room less than five minutes ago so NO WE ARE NOT THERE!"

"Actually Hannah we are."

"Also can you please stop yelling. People are looking at us and I'm starting to get a headache. Just when I thought only O'Neil had that ability."

Outside the doorway to the cafeteria stood the blue team. The few teams that already sat down and were eating their breakfast stared at them questionable. What they could tell from what was happening was Hannah on the verge of choking her teammate by her dark glare at Lea. Neither of Diana or Barbara wanted to intervene at the moment. Both were exhausted from answering the mountain of questions Lea had last night so now it was Hannah's turn. It also came to no surprise to either one that Hannah would be the one to snap first. Their first night together as a team was more than interesting and stressful than any of them could imagine. They walked inside before anything more embarrassing things could be said or done.

Barbara spotted Lotte and the rest of the red team. "Hey there's red team. Maybe we can drop Lea off with them for a while?"

"Barbara we can just drop Lea off somewhere like if she was pet." Diana pinched the bridge of her nose and just wished to make it through the morning.

"Why not? It's not like Akko is going to do anything dangerous to her. Plus we can ask Lotte to watch her just long enough to get some food."

"I'm with Barbara Diana. If I have to answer one more questions I am gonna to mute her right here and now. And beside she not even paying attention right now."

It was true. Lea was staring out the large glass panels to the nearby woods. She murmured to herself what sounded like nonsense. Her hands tight in the strap of her bag that she was given the day before.

Diana sighed in defeat. "Fine. I'll go with Lea over to red team and you two can go get breakfast.

Before they had a chance to say anything she grabbed Lea's wrist and made her way over to the red team. The sudden movement woke Lea from her little trance which made her yelp out.

Akko was picking at her hashbrowns with the end of her fork to delay them enty from her mouth. Her crimson eyes lite up when they saw the familiar blonde. "Hey Diana!"

Instead of responding Diana pulled out the nearest empty chair and pushed Lea down on it. Lea fell with another yelp and just stared at at the other girls at the table. Her bag set on her lap with her hands on top. Diana took the empty chair next to Akko and when threw herself down on it. Then she abruptly slammed her head on the table.

Akko puzzlely stares. She might as well and try her luck asking. "Ummm Diana are you ok?"

She simply let out a small moan and pointed in the general direction of Lea. She went into a full blown protect friend mode. Akko's death glare at Lea almost rivaled that of Professor Finnelan's and Diana's.

Lea shrank into her seat till her chest was about level with the chair bottom. "Hehe I guess that there is a thing as too many questions."

"Yes there is." The blonde's voice was muffled from the tabletop but everyone present understood. Before Akko could get a word out to ask what happened Diana used her arms to burying her head even further.

The orange haired girl across from Lea spoke up after awkwardly sitting there with a purple haired girl, who to Lea looked high, that was mixing brightly colored liquids in different vials. She placed a the book she was reading on the table. "How about you tell us what happened." She spoke in a calm manner gaining a bit of trust from her.

Lea played with her fingers as her tongue attempted to construct answer. "Ummm well it started when we got to our room."

—

"Here we are girls."

Diana opened the dorm to their room. It was just how they left it from last year, but with a few adjustments. In place of one of the twin beds was a bunk bed. It sat to the far left corner of the room as you first enter. Diana's little private area remained untouched along with the couch, table, desks, and bookshelf. All their bags were already inside neatly placed side by side. Lea ran over to her suitcase and opened it to take out a red folder and a small orange bottle. The small bottle had a white label on it but unreadable from the angle the others were at. She pocketed the bottle and put the folder in her bag.

Desiring to stop the incoming silent Barbara spoke first. "So what's the plan? Now that's there is four of us we're going to have to change of few things."

"Well maybe you guys get settled in and I'll try and see where I can fit." Lea rubbed the back of her neck as she shrugged her shoulder.

Diana shook her head in disapproval. "No you are going to be living here to so we all need to figure out a plan together. I say we move the bookshelf that separated the room from my desk and bed to the wall. Then we can go from there."

The three girls nodded their heads. Lea was about to walk over and start pushing the shelf across the floor, but Diana, Hannah, and Barbara whipped out the wands to move it with magic. The glow of each of their wands amazed her. She hadn't seen traditional magic up close for years and just like it had did back then it gave her a warm fuzzy feeling inside. After they magic the bookshelf Lea immediately started with a storm of questions. Everything from the spell they just performed to classes and teachers. She even asked about their writing styles and the teachers as well. Diana answered most of the questions but when it got too much for her Barbara came in to help but even the two of them couldn't stop the storm. It's wasn't until Lea ran out of the room claiming she 'needed to do something' that they got a break. Hannah said that she would take over tomorrow morning, if only she kept her mouth shut.

—

"And that is about it." Lea concluded her summary of last night's… talk.. events? She really couldn't find the right word to call it. But that was the best she could describe it to the three strangers in front of her.

"Hold up!" Akko waved her hand in front of her. "You literally asked sooooooooo many questions that you burned out both Diana and Barbara? In a single night?" With a single brow rises and the most confused expression that has ever dawned on Akko's face.

Lea nervously smiled. "Ummmmm yes?" Her response came out more like a question than an actual answer. She sat upright in her chair. "I didn't mean to. And Why am I telling you? No offense but we just met like five minutes ago cause Diana dragged me over here! Are we skipping the part where we tell each our names?!"

Blinking the brunette realize that none of them even bothered with an introduction now that it was mentioned. She when straight into an interrogation after seeing her friend so drained. "Ohhhh yeah. My name is Akko. The one with all the poisonous stuff is Sucy and the one with the NightFall book is Lotte."

"It's nice to meet you." Lotte's smile remind Lea of one she knew from what felt like years ago.

Sucy on the other hand just ignored

everything around her. It took a small nudge in the ribs from Lotte's elbow for her to look up. "Hey." She said with a deadpan look before continuing with her poisons.

"Ahhhh hey. Well it's only fair I tell you my name. Seeing how you did already. It's Terrain Sta… you know what just call me Lea. The girl who burned out her own teammates with questions."

"Indeed you did." Hannah and Barbara arrived at the table with trays in hand. Hannah was giving Lea a look of 'if I hear one question out of you. I will murder you'.

Lea sank back into her chair extremely glad that looks can't kill. "Heeeeyyyyyy you made it." She did some finger guns in attempts to hide her fear. "I'm a go.. get.. food.. now." She practically flew out of her chair to get away.

Barbara placed her tray next to Lotte and then walked around to Diana. She shook her a bit and said. "Diana she's gone now."

The blonde doesn't stir from the movement. At some point of Lea's retelling of last night she had fallen asleep. Hannah stepped forward and gave the girls a signal to cover their ears. She half yelled into the blonde's ears. "Diana Akko did something stupid again!"

"WHAT!" Diana's head shot up and Akko's too. Looking around her eyes fell on Akko who was perfectly safe, for now.

She looked at Hannah who was smiling slyly. "She's awake." Hannah chirped. She and Barbara took their sits. Even though Hannah could feel Diana's cobalt eyes just glaring at her. "What?" She asked innocently.

"What do you mean what? You scared me half to death for a second. Akko could have been hurt for real. You know how much trouble she can get into."

"Hey!" A now semi mad brunette yelled. "What do you mean 'how much trouble she can get into'? I don't get in.. to.." It took a minute for it to click that what she was about to say was a lie. She didn't even bother to finish her sentence and just finished with a grumble.

No one bothered to ask Akko to continue as they already know what she was going to say. Diana left the table and came back with her breakfast. They ate in silent until Sucy broke it with one of the most worrisome questions blue team will be asked all year.

"Hey where's that weird girl that was here earlier."

"LEA!"

 **A/n**

 **Hey TK here! Sorry for the late update, I went camping and I wasn't finish write chapt 3 and I didn't get a chance to finish it till after the trip and I got a bit stumped on writing. Hehe :3 I hoped you enjoyed reading it, sorry it was short. Its about 700 words less than the last chapter, sorry. I was also working on a quick Diakko one-shot That I'll be posting Monday... hopefully. Hey I'm human not a machine I write when when I have time and feel like it. Anyways that's it for now, please leave a review it helps! As always have a good day or night and see you next out for now!**


	4. Keep an Eye on your Teammate

After being scared away from the lunch table from Scarynnah, Lea's newly dubbed nickname for a very frightening Hannah. Thanks to Scarynnah, she wasn't feeling hungry, ok her appetite jumped ship, so water and an apple would make for her first meal of the day. That wasn't so bad, at least to her it would be just like a morning at home.

Home.

It hadn't occurred to Lea that her mother had not called her or even texted to ask how she was doing. Did she even remember to turn on her phone and bring it? Wasn't there some rule in place about technology and phones. Lea may have forgotten the school rules already, but if she did do anything stupid she should be fine.

She grabbed an apple from a fruit basket at the top of the counter and turned to the nearby refrigerator for a water bottle. Having gathering both items it was time to head back to the table. Just before leaving Lea heard a faint clatter from the back of the machine.

This was a fight or flight moment. A) Lea could look behind the machine, armed with food and liquid and see what's there, or B) find a teacher and have them check. The logical choice is obviously B, but who really every picks B? All the lame responsible people pick B. A is clearly the more fun choice. Choice A it is.

Lea put her back flat on the machine's side and lend her head around the corner a tad. She gripped the bottle till her knuckles were white, up to her chest. She could feel the adrenaline start to run rampant in her veins. A Cheshire cat dawned on her face. Oh yeah choice A is very much fun. On the count of three, she'd jump out and catch whatever it was.

One

Two- She couldn't wait.

"BONSAI!" Lea cried as she jumped out, bottle flailing. What she saw was..it was "A robot? Well that's umm pretty disappointing"

Confused was how she felt more than disappointed. A gray robot was striping the refrigerator for parts from an open panel and putting them in the box next to it. It didn't look much taller than a foot and the head looked like a GameCube. If it noticed Lea it didn't show it. It seemed to be done after collecting another part and closed the open panel. It took the box full of parts, placed it on its head, and walked away as nothing happened. Out of sheer curiosity, Lea followed the robot leading to where she is now. Her being a complete dork marching behind said robot. Lea would have happily followed her new metal friend all day until she heard her name called.

"Terrain?"

She turned to see her crimson-haired Professor. "Umm Professor," A broken chuckle left Lea's throat. "What are you doing here?"

"The better question is what are you doing here Terrain?"

"If you are going to call me by my first name can you just shorten it to Tk or better yet can you just call me Lea."

"Alright. I'll call you Lea if you tell me what you were doing?"

"Oh I was umm..." _'Crap she's gonna think I'm crazy if I tell her the truth. Quick make up an excuse!'_ "..lost! Yeah, I got lost."

"Really. Well, how come you aren't with one of your teammates?"

Lea opened and closed her mouth like professor Pisces. "I... I wanted to go explore the school on my own. You know like a pirate sailing into new waters!" She took her wand from her belt and waved it around like a sword.

Chariot and Lea broke into a small fit of carefree laughter. Chariot was the first to recover.

"Come on Lea I'll take you to your first class. I have a feeling your exploring didn't lead you to your classes. And next time stay with your teammates."

Lea nodded with a playful smile. After hearing Chariot's light-hearted laugh Lea felt bad about lying, but if she told the truth it could have been told off as 'you were just seeing things'. She followed behind her teacher to her first period, which was Magic Linguistics with Professor Finnelan. Chariot dropped Lea off and continued to her own classroom. Lea was about fifteen minutes early so she took a sit in the back of the room closest to the windows and ate the apple she grabbed before. Being one of five people in the room gave Lea butterflies, even if the four other girls weren't paying attention to her. First day of actual classes jitters. One girl sitting in the middle second row, with a cream-color sash, was reading her Magic Linguistics text and a trio of girls sitting two rows in front of Lea, with light blue sashes, were talking. Their blue sashes gave Lea the feeling she was forgetting something or was it, someone. She didn't care at the minute. She took out her own textbook and flipped through page after page of to her was gibberish. Not knowing how to read the Luna Alphabet made her head hurt but looking at the interesting alphabet made what little time before class fly.

A few more teams of girls had taken their seats and now there were about five minutes before the start of class. Lea couldn't get this nagging feeling to go away. It chewed away at the back of her head telling her she's forgetting something important. She knew what she was forgetting was right on the tip of her tongue. That when it hit her or rather the wall. The door of the classroom swung open and slammed the wall with enough force to shake the nearby empty desk and chairs. Everyone in the room turned their head to see who threw the door open. Who stood in the doorway was Hannah (Scarynnah), Barbara, and Diana. Each with their own worried expression. That's the nagging, chewing, right on the tip of the tongue feeling she was well feeling.

"Hi, guys!" Lea stood up and waved to her teammates. Honestly, she was quite excited to see them.

"LEA! There you are!"

Barbara pointed to Lea and Hannah gave her the look of 'I'm going to kill you'. Lea let out a nervous chuckle, as her face paled she slowly sat back down.

"Oh, I'm in for it now."

Her teammates soon were standing in front of her. The rest of the girls in the room watched in fright for poor Lea, but they quickly return to their gaze to their tablemates not wanting to witness the interaction. As Lea spoke she tried to keep her voice from squeaking.

"Heeeeeeey, team what goes on?"

Hannah's face was as crimson as Professor Chariot's hair. "Lea! Where have you been? We've been searching for you for the last thirty minutes. I already don't like you so this makes me not like you more. First the hail of questions last night and now this! I think I said this already but what is wrong with you!"

"I... umm... lost...sorry?"

Diana folded her arms across her chest. "Lea that is not a respectable answer. We-"

"Ok everyone please take your seats its time to begin class."

By some stroke of luck, Professor Finnelan walked into the classroom just as Lea was about to get an earful. Now Lea has about seventy minutes of class time to invent a believable lie to tell her teammates or tell the truth. Lying gave Lea a pit at the bottom of her tummy. Maybe with so much time to think she chose to do the right thing and tell the truth. Lea found that a bit saddening she didn't lead with a good foot forward with her teammates so this was a chance to change that first image.

Her teammates took a desk in the front and Lea moved to the desk behind them. Diana took it a seat next to Lea to her surprise and guess it was to keep an eye on her. She took out a few sheets of papers quill and ink, and a textbook for the class. As the lesson began Lea took her gaze out the closest window and saw lights dancing in the sky. She shook her head to remove the images and tried to focus on class. Sixty-nine minutes until class was over. Sixty-nine minutes until she can make things right.

 **Author's Note**

 **Hey, I can explain... ok I can't explain. Yeah, I know this is super late but hey it's out I promise I'll try and get another out on Monday. Hopeful. Sorry, I'm bad at updates. Also** **ItzLeon** **you will see some Akko and Lea interaction that will happen. If you stick around long enough. Right now let's hope Lea survives Hannah first, also who do you think told Diana where to find Lea. :)**


End file.
